


Roman Holiday

by chelouple28



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cell Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, i'm sorry ma, they're in a jail cell for the night and they hook up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelouple28/pseuds/chelouple28
Summary: Here's the deal: because he isn't particularly well known for making good decisions, basically, he gets arrested for throwing eggs at his media studies prof with his friends.There's a boy sharing the cell with him, and Eliott can't shake off the feeling that he doesn't belong in here.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 12
Kudos: 132





	Roman Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: this is a fictional situation with fictional characters where everything is idyllic and STDs don't exist. if you're having oral sex in real life please wear a condom!!!!!! have fun and and remember to always be safe!
> 
> i've never written anything like this, so from the bottom of my heart i sincerely hope you'll like it! i had a lot of fun exploring this universe <3 happy friday.

Eliott's night isn't going exactly well.

Here's the deal: because he isn't particularly well known for making good decisions, basically, he gets arrested for throwing eggs at his media studies prof with his friends - he didn't really want to, but his friends are persuasive and the prof was a fucking asshole anyway.

So he goes. What harm could it do, he thinks, it's just egg, in exchange of having had to put up with the professor's overall indecency for a whole semester.

He gets 2 eggs in the front door before he gets tired and decides to try his luck with the backyard. It's only a few minutes later, when he gets an egg right in the bathroom's window, that he hears sirens.

He drops the eggs. Runs, _trips_ , and when he gets to the front of the house his friends are nowhere to be found. So he stays, helpless to do anything, as the police officers ask stupid questions that make his cheeks go pink in embarrassment and twist his arms behind his shoulders before putting the handcuffs on him.

He thinks he sees a shadow of a man with his arms crossed over his chest at the front door, and curses himself silently for being such an idiot.

It's not his first time in a police car, far from it, with the whole unstable brain and being into urbex, his teenage years were very.... eventful. Still, he can't shake the wave of uneasiness in his body as he watches the traffic passing through the tinted window.

They throw him into a cell first thing at the station. They treat him like another face, just a kid who misbehaved - which, he had coming, he supposes. It doesn't hurt any less.

They say it'll only be for the night, if he pays the 200€ fee the next morning, so Eliott nods his head. Says nothing, jaw clenched as he walks with his head down inside the cell. It's dirty, and on the side of cold, and Eliott suddenly wishes he was 17 again so his mom could bail him out of this one.

Someone clears his throat when he sits on the metal bench at the end of the cell, and he snaps his head towards the sound.

A boy stands there. Blue stormy eyes, dark look that could come from the lack of lighting inside the cell - and honestly, it's 2020, not a 50s show, couldn't they invest in led lights or something?

The boy looks at him, and his eyes fit all over Eliott's body, and his lips crack in a dry smile. There's a smear of blood at the corner of his mouth, and his chin is scratched all the way down to the neck.

He's fucking pretty, is what he is. The prettiest boy Eliott's seen, with a black jacket bunched in his busted hand, a loosely fit grey shirt pooling at his shoulders.

They look at each other like two animals caught in the deer lights. The boy tilts his chin up in defiance, and Eliott smiles.

"Cool jacket" he says, for lack of words.

The boy snorts, nodding towards him. "Thanks. cool uh- shoes. Really digging the gore vibes"

Eliott looks down to his feet, where his white converse are covered in yellow slime and grass, and grimaces. "Yeah," he says, pulling a face. "Long night."

The boy raises an eyebrow at him before looking around them. "I bet." he says, tamed amusement in his voice. "I'm Lucas."

Eliott grins at him. "Eliott."

The boy hums a little, low in his throat, and then he plops himself down on the far end of the bench.

"So, what brings you here Eliott?" Lucas asks, and the way Eliott's name rolls from his tongue makes the hairs in his arms stand. "You look far too put together to belong in here."

Eliott huffs. "You'd be surprised." Lucas looks at him curiously, his pretty face scrunched up slightly and. God. If only they'd met in other circumstances- "but no I, uhhh. Egged my prof's house. Got caught. And here I am." He finishes, pointing to himself lamely.

Lucas barks out a loud laugh. "Oh. The usual then."

Eliott frowns.

"What, were you expecting something more?"

Lucas' teeth show between his lips, a sharp smirk that has Eliott's belly doing backflips, and then he's sliding closer to Eliott.

"I don't know." He shrugs, but the drag of his voice tells that he does know. "With a pretty face like yours? Might as well have fucked the wife of the wrong dude."

Eliott licks his lips, aware of Lucas' eyes on him. "Sure," he whispers bumping his shoulders with Lucas' "in another universe, maybe."

Something flashes in Lucas' eyes, a second of brightness that Eliott think he would've missed if he wasn't so completely entranced with the stranger before him, before it's gone. "In another universe." He muses absently.

"Hmm." Eliott nods. "What about you though? What was Lucas doing in this universe to end up here?"

The question makes Lucas narrow his eyes, almost like he's relieving whatever moment tipped him over the edge and got him here. The crease of his eyebrows is shallow, something Eliott wants to trace, and his eyelashes cast a dark shadow over his face.

God fucking damn it. He's never been into the dark and handsome type. But. There's something about the blood in his face, a contrast to the sun-kissed tone of his cheeks, that has every single thought of his flying off the window.

Eliott very much wants him.

A second of silence, and Lucas is moving his hand forward. "Well." He starts, showing his dried up knuckles under Eliott's nose. "Beat up a bunch of kids for calling me a dirty fag."

The air leaves Eliott's lungs. "Oh."

Lucas' hand suddenly leaves his line of vision. "What?" Lucas spits. "You're gonna fuck up my face too now, pretty boy?"

"No, I..." Eliott starts, mouth dry like sandpaper. He tries to swallow down the pressure in his chest.

Speechless.

Lucas laughs humorouslessly. "Don't worry, I won't try to fuck your ass when you bend over."

And fuck his brain. Seriously. Fuck it. Fuck it, and its timing, because what he'd been trying to say was "No, Lucas, I don't care about that. I'm pan. I would've probably helped, or at least made sure you wouldn't get caught. Because you're just a boy, and you shouldn't be here at all in the first place."

But what he says is,

"You could."

Lucas freezes next to him.

"... What?"

Eliott swallows again. He tries to gather the moisture around his lips, looking for a breath of air to unplug his lungs, that seem otherwise frozen. His blood rate drops, and he looks at Lucas with shaking hands, as shocked as Lucas looks.

"I mean," Eliott croaks "I-"

Lucas jumps off the bench in one jump, cornering Eliott against the wall. "Are you making fun of me?" He asks, venon in his voice. "Are you seriously fucking making fun of me right now?"

His hand grips Eliott's neck, the force of it making Eliott's head bump against the wall, and Eliott would flinch. He would, if the feeling of Lucas' waist settled between his thighs wasn't so absorbing.

It only takes one whisper.

It takes Lucas' nose bumping against his own, his breath falling on Eliott's face. It's Lucas' eyes, full of rage, so blue and scary, but at the same time not at all, a mix that has Eliott dizzy.

In the end it's the combination of that: Lucas' hands on him, the minuscule gap between their lips, and Lucas is speaking, saying something that doesn't register because all he can think about is the feeling of their fronts pressed together.

He mentally congratulates himself, good job buddy, for getting turned on by a guy who's threatening to carve your nose inside your skull, you try coming back from this, and then his mouth is forming a whisper of Lucas' name.

"Lucas..." He whispers, and nothing has been more sweet between his lips, until he tastes his mouth on Lucas' a second later.

The hand on his neck falls limply to one side. Lucas' lips are frozen against his for one terrifying breath.

Well fuck, he thinks. At least he has some savings for the plastic surgery.

One breath later, and Lucas' hands are on him, on his hair, gripping tightly and coaxing his mouth open as his tongue swipes roughly on Eliott's bottom lip.

Eliott groans into the kiss. He groans, and whimpers, gripping Lucas' petite waist with his hands as Lucas nips and sucks on his bottom lip.

"Wanna suck you off." Lucas whispers against his jaw. His lips are soft against Eliott's skin, wet and a little messy, and Eliott sees stars behind his eyelids. "Can I?"

Eliott nods enthusiastically, his hands flying up to rest on Lucas' shoulders. Thumbs rub circles on Lucas' neck, and he nods again, "yeah" he says breathlessly. "Yeah, please."

"So polite." Lucas hums into Eliott's neck, before falling to his knees right between Eliott's parted legs.

His hands fumble with Eliott's belt, tugging, bringing Eliott closer to the edge of the bench until his nose brushes at the hem of Eliott's shirt.

The sound of the belt unbuckling rattles across the cell. Eliott has to try really hard to get his eyes to focus. Between Lucas' nose brushing against his belly and his hands undoing the first button of his jeans, his vision swims in colors of grey and blue, but he still lets out a relieved sigh when he finds that they're alone.

"You've got to be quiet." Lucas murmurs over Eliott's bulge. His pink lips mouth over Eliott's underwear, wet heat making Eliott throw his head against the wall. "Fucking hell, I said be quiet." He hisses, gripping Eliott's inner thigh roughly. "These walls echo like fucking crazy."

Not for the first time, Eliott wonders how many times he's been in this same position. An uncomfortable heat curls around his belly at the thought.

Before he can dwell on it, Lucas' hand is reaching inside his underwear. His hand grips Eliott's cock roughly, giving it a few strokes before shoving the elastic band as far down as it'll go. And then he ducks his head.

"Fuck." Eliott hisses through his nose. His hands tangle in Lucas' hair, gripping slightly as Lucas' tongue runs down his length. "Christ."

Lucas hums around him, an attempt at shushing Eliott, Eliott presumes, but it does just the opposite. The vibrations travel all the way up to Eliott's spine, and he has to suck in a big breath to keep the noises threatening to fall from his lips.

Lucas' lips stretch over him so prettily, on the verge of red and with spit pooled at the corners as he goes down on Eliott again and again. There's no noise in the room except Eliott's labored breaths and the slick sound of Lucas' throat choking down every time he goes too fast.

He's in heaven. The car got ran over on the way to the police station, and he's in heaven. It sucks a little, because heaven is a cold dirty cell. But also it doesn't, because there's a beautiful boy crawled between his legs and giving him the best head he's ever had.

His breaths come out fast, chest falling erratically to the beat of his heart. He fists at Lucas' hair when a noise comes too close to escaping, and it makes Lucas look up every time, long dark eyelashes framing deep blue eyes that just push him closer to the edge.

Lucas' cheeks are flushed dark, and his eyes are glossy when Eliott grips his head up by the hair roughly, seconds before he's coming. The come hits Lucas' neck, his chin, making a mess of both of them, and Eliott pushes Lucas up by the shirt to drown out his groan between their lips.

"Fuck." Eliott mutters between hard kisses. "Fuck, Lucas."

Lucas hums, tucking Eliott back in silently as he lets Eliott scatter his face with kisses. Eliott swipes his fingers over Lucas' neck and chin, anywhere he can reach, pooling the remains of himself up in his fingers before putting them under Lucas' lip.

Lucas' tongue peaks out from between his lips, and then he's lapping at Eliott's fingers, wiping them clean. It makes Eliott shudder.

He feels it everywhere. His body is buzzing, his mind blank. He circles Lucas' neck with his arms, bringing him closer to his chest, tucking him under his chin with a breathless laugh. Lucas lets him, and it takes a beat before he's wrapping his wrapping his arms around Eliott's middle.

"God." Eliott laughs again. "That was-"

A sudden noise startles them apart. A metal clank, and then the sound of footsteps getting closer, and Lucas jumps from his arms.

He goes so fast Eliott doesn't have time to mourn him.

"Lucas Lallemant" The officer outside the cell asks in a gruff voice. "Your dad is here to take you home. Take your stuff."

The rest is a blur. Lucas crawling out from between legs. Grabbing his jacket, that's been haphazardly thrown on the side of the bench. It's between one breath and the other that he swings the jacket with his good hand, wipes at the corner of his mouth with the back of the other and bends towards Eliott.

His lips are on Eliott, and then they're not. "Nice fuck, pretty boy." He whispers into Eliott's cheek. "Hope I'll see you again."

And then.

And then he's patting Eliott's cheek. Then he's walking away, naturally, as if nothing happened, as if he didn't fucking shift Eliott's whole fucking axis. As if he's unaware of the power he holds in those pretty blue eyes of his.

And he dissappears down the dark corridor.

**Author's Note:**

> [come say hi!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sandalwoodhusbands)


End file.
